


Making the Most (of the Night)

by dangerrx



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: Spencer turns into a girl at the three-quarter mark of tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Spencer turns into a girl at the three-quarter mark of tour. Brendon remembers the day because after the show that marked three-quarters, he asked for beer, but Ryan told him since they were marking down days and not shows, any celebration would be preemptive.

"So really, you should be drinking tomorrow," Ryan said, knowing full well they would be on the road through the night, with minimal stops.

Everyone latches on to that as an excuse not to feed into Brendon's delusion of entitlement. Brendon would appreciate the lesson in humility if it didn't mean he went without beer.

"No one wants to buy me beer," he mourned, pushing his face in Jon's neck. "Will you buy me beer?"

"Of course I will," Jon said easily, and Brendon was inclined to believe him because he and Jon were Homiez! 4 Lyfe, or so the graffiti they left in that bathroom in Texas proclaimed.

Spencer snorted, and Brendon could hear how dubious Spencer was of Jon's promise.

Brendon thinks if Spencer hadn't distracted everyone by waking up in a girl's body, Jon totally would have bought Brendon beer.

But. Well.

*<3*

Brendon hears Ryan talking in the back lounge. He tries opening the door, but it's locked and Ryan says, "Go away, Brendon."

Jon is in the kitchenette, shooting the shit with a tech. Brendon takes the cereal box on the table and pulls out a handful even though he hates Corn Pops.

"How did he know it was me?"

"He's back there having a meeting with Spencer," Jon says.

Brendon hates Ryan and Spencer's Best Friend Meetings.

"It's a coup," Brendon says.

"Fascists," Jon agrees, even though he has his own Best Friend Meetings with Tom.

The door opens and Ryan sticks his head out.

"Brendon. Jon. Will you come here, please?" Ryan announces.

He is always making announcements. Brendon thinks Ryan exaggerates the importance and necessity of their band meetings, like that time he called a meeting to declare he would no longer be purchasing any Arizona tea products.

He closes the door when Jon and Brendon get to the back lounge. He looks at Brendon, still holding his box of cereal and says, "Really, Urie?"

Brendon shoves more in his mouth and chews with his mouth open. Ryan roll his eyes and when Brendon turns to smile at Jon, Jon's focus is on the corner of the room. Brendon looks over and swallows, choking at the bits that he hadn't fully chewed.

"Serves you right," Ryan says, but Brendon ignores him because Spencer is sitting in the corner with his arms crossed over a chest that obviously contains boobs.

*<3*

Spencer doesn't act any different. He still flips through Ryan's books, reading at a speed Brendon doesn't honestly believe is humanly possible. He wears a jacket during sound check to hide his girl-frame. Ryan excuses the jacket during the show as Spencer being sick, and the crowd cheers for Spencer's perseverance. He doesn't miss his cues, stays on beat. If anyone else besides Ryan, Jon, Brendon and Zack knows, they don't say anything, but it could be because people don't fuck with Spencer. People treat Spencer like he's the poster boy for serious, young adult attitude. Brendon feels bad for how oblivious those people are to what a giant dweeb Spencer really is.

While Spencer doesn't act different, Brendon notices they act different around Spencer. Ryan prioritizes Spencer more than himself, in a way he only ever does when Spencer really is sick. Jon makes a production of being polite to Spencer, opening doors and pulling out chairs for Spencer, reminding Spencer that chivalry isn't dead. Spencer giggles at Jon's antics (and that isn't abnormal for Spencer, either; Jon is the only one who is able to get Spencer to giggle).

Brendon tries to act normal around Spencer, but he's forced to acknowledge Spencer's newfound girlness every time he tries to hug Spencer and feels a weight that wasn't there before. Or whenever he tries to grope Spencer when they're wrestling for the remote control and is disappointed that it doesn't work anymore because Spencer is no longer giving Brendon anything to work with. Brendon _tries_ to act normal, but Spencer isn't making it easy.

*<3*

"So... Do you want me to call you 'she' now? Or whatever?" Brendon asks.

"What?" Spencer looks up from his phone, fingers paused over the keyboard.

He was typing competitively fast, so he must be mad at Ryan because Spencer only ever texts that fast if he's flirting with Pete and he only ever flirts with Pete to piss Ryan off.

"Like..." Brendon realizes he's getting a second chance to avoid getting a titty-twister (and those cannot be reciprocated in Spencer's current, delicate state, so says Ryan). "Okay, so you're a girl now, right?"

"Kind of," Spencer says cautiously. "Not by choice."

"Yeah! Yes, exactly! So, do you want me to say, like, 'she' and 'her' when I'm talking about you?"

Spencer makes a face like that's the most ridiculous thing Brendon has ever said. Brendon expects Spencer to call him an idiot, but he asks, "Who are you talking to about me?"

"No one!" Brendon says, because he's not going to take the chance that anyone on tour who isn't one of Spencer's best friends knows about Spencer's delicate state.

"Then what does it matter?" Spencer asks and goes back to sending a carefully executed sexual pun to Pete.

Brendon thinks it's shortsighted that Spencer doesn't care, because they don't know how long this is going to last, but Brendon doesn't ask about it again. He does tell Spencer that the trick to flirting with Pete is all about compliments and talking about Patrick. They spend the afternoon feeding Pete's ego and laughing when Ryan makes vague threats to the bus as a whole.

*<3*

Spencer is still not back to being a boy by the last show of tour. Brendon thinks that sucks and says as much.

Spencer shrugs, pulling on another one of their communal hoodies.

"Can I see them?" Jon asks.

"What?" Spencer asks.

Jon gestures to Spencer's chest. "Can I see them?"

Brendon understands then why Jon was being so polite the whole time, to lure Spencer into letting his guard down. Brendon's sort of jealous he didn't think of it first.

Spencer laughs, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Jon Walker?"

"Yeah, Jon, don't you have a girlfriend?" Ryan asks, voice bitter and cutting. He's taking his role as Spencer's defender very seriously and has been glaring at anyone who looks at Spencer twice.

Jon isn't concerned, only shrugs and says, "I'm sure if I told her the circumstances, she'd be fine with it. And anyway, I have to go back to Chicago after tour. What if when I see you guys again, Spencer doesn't have them anymore?"

It makes sense, Brendon thinks, because the circumstances are uncommon. Ryan seems to agree, and Brendon knows, for as protective as Ryan has been of Spencer, Ryan hasn't had the chance to examine Spencer's new body and would jump at the chance to, if given.

Spencer sort of smiles, but he's clearly blushing when he says, "I don't know."

Jon holds up his hands, "It's okay. Just thought I'd ask. Take a chance, and all that."

And, damn, Brendon needs to be taking pages from Jon's book, because he does the bashful, boy-next-door act _so well_. Brendon almost wants to grow his own set of boobs and show them to Jon.

Spencer looks at Ryan, but he gets no help there because if there is a chance one of them sees Spencer's girl body naked, all of them get to see Spencer's girl body naked because fair's fair. He looks at Brendon, and Brendon doesn't want to get involved. His interested in a naked girl Spencer is purely out of curiosity and not out of anything perverted like Ryan and Jon. Honest.

Spencer sighs. He relents, "After the show. And after a shower. And no more than five seconds! And no pictures, Jon Walker, or I swear I will... do something you won't like! I'll burn your formal sandals!"

Jon bites his bottom lip. He sounds like he doesn't care either way when he says, "Sounds good."

Brendon should never underestimate Jon.

*<3*

Brendon still has the shitty apartment he had in high school. He thinks his parents will let him stay with them if he asks, but he's grown so accustomed to the freedom of money and touring that he doesn't think he wants to go back to being forced to announce his plans every time he leaves his house. He thinks he can buy another place, but he hasn't found the motivation since he's spent more time outside of Nevada than in it.

Ryan and Spencer stay over a lot too, enough Brendon thinks he should be charging rent if he didn't miss their company. Spencer's parents took the news just as quietly accepting as Spencer had, but he said his sisters kept trying to dress him up. Ryan sleeps on Brendon's floor most nights, but tends to go off to spend time with the college kids he abandoned to be a rockstar.

"Don't you want to go with him?" Brendon asks, because Spencer can fit in with anyone even if he's not the most forthcoming.

They're just watching "A Night at the Roxbury" on TV again. Spencer brought pizza and cheesy sticks because he's the best and doesn't believe in a half-ass pizza night. The empty box is pushed aside on the floor and they've both melted into Brendon's futon.

"Do you want me to go?" Spencer asks.

"No," Brendon is quick to assure him. He rests his head on Spencer's shoulder.

*<3*

Jon never said anything about Spencer's breasts. Ryan had asked, but Jon only mimed zipping his lips shut and Ryan huffed.

Seeing them for himself, Brendon is kind of amazed that gravity doesn't affect them.

Spencer laughs, and they jiggle a little, "Dude, I think they're, like, too small for that."

Brendon puts his hands on Spencer's waist, he can't help it. There's more definition there than there had been when Spencer was a boy.

"Did you shave?" Brendon asks.

"Um. Yes?" Spencer says and bites his bottom lip. He rolls his eyes, "I wanted to see what it feels like. Like, on myself and not someone else."

Brendon slides his hand down, across Spencer's stomach, underneath Spencer's navel. He feels the goosebumps erupt from Spencer's skin, and this never gets old.

Spencer's pubic hair is carefully trimmed, a perfect triangle pointing to Spencer's sex. Brendon trails a finger in the crease where Spencer's hip meets his thigh.

"You didn't just shave, did you, Spencer?" Brendon asks, delighted in the blush that spreads across Spencer's face.

"The women at the waxing place knew what they were doing," Spencer admits.

Brendon snorts. Spencer rolls his eyes again and kisses Brendon to shut him up. Brendon almost loses his balance, but Spencer solves that problem by wrapping his arms around Brendon's shoulders and pulling them down from their kneeled positions in the middle of Brendon's bed, laying them down instead. Brendon is fine with that plan because it means he gets to put a leg in between Spencer's, press more of their skin together.

Brendon pulls away, shutting his eyes at Spencer sucking kisses on his neck.

"I miss this," Brendon says. "Why did we stop doing this again?"

Spencer nibbles Brendon's earlobe, says in his ear, "I think it had something to do with me spontaneously growing a vagina."

"Oh, right. That."

There's a box of condoms under the clothes on the floor of Brendon's closet. He doesn't remember buying them.

"We don't use this brand."

"I think Ryan does."

"How do you know that?"

Spencer shrugs.

"Wait, has Ryan been having sex in my apartment?"

"Fifty dollars and a sandbox pinky promise prevent me from answering that honestly."

 _"_ Mother _fucker."_

Spencer insists that Brendon finger him first.

"You know, to, like, stretch me out." He wriggles his girl hips. "I wouldn't be opposed to you going down on me, either."

Brendon tries, but he was never the best at this part. He never knows if he's supposed to twist his fingers or push them in and out and twist. His jaw gets tired faster than it ever does when he blows Spencer. He's never been able to find a girl's ciltoris, and he regrets ever telling Ryan that.

"If I'm still a girl tomorrow, we can spend all day learning how to please a woman properly, but _please_ , Bren, I'm pretty desperate right now. Just. Hold your mouth like that."

Spencer sort of moves where he wants Brendon to focus and tells him when to add a third finger.

"Okay, that's good," Spencer says, and Brendon has never been more relieved to stop in the middle of a sex act. If Ryan and Spencer's Best Friends Meetings ever include talk of Brendon's sexual prowess (and only very occassional lack thereof), Brendon knows Ryan would never let him live it down.

The actual Brendon's-dick-inside-girl-Spencer part is slow going.

"Don't go too fast," Spencer says. "I've never done anything."

Brendon knows Spencer means as a girl, but, "Anything?"

Spencer shakes his head, biting his bottom lip as Brendon pushes in. He's so cute, Brendon can't help but kiss him on his cheek.

"I tried. It takes longer to work up feeling like I want to cum, and it felt weird doing it on the bus."

"You had no problem jacking it when you were a guy."

"Yeah, but you were there with me, anyway. And seriously, Bren, it took forever and it felt weird and I was just too tired to keep trying."

Brendon can't sympathize on taking long to jerk off, but he understands; it's always easier for him to get off when Spencer's there, too.

Spencer pulls one of his legs up and the angle changes. He waits until Spencer nods before pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

"Okay. Okay," Spencer says nonsensically.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Spencer has his eyes closed, his fingers tangled in Brendon's hair. Brendon reaches to cup one of Spencer's tits and gently tugs on his nipple. The inside of Spencer feels wetter than it ever has before, but Brendon doesn't think that can be true because Brendon is never conservative with his lube. It's a tight fit, and that sort of goes to Brendon's head (because while Spencer has always assured Brendon yes, he's big enough, it's always nice to _feel it_ ). That, and the way Spencer whimpers like he's trying to hold back.

Spencer reaches down and rubs himself, and Brendon would be offended but Spencer says, "Harder, Bren. Faster, fuck," and Brendon gets too distracted trying to coax out those whimpers.

Brendon sucks Spencer's nipples, first one then the other, and reaches down to help Spencer. He rubs randomly until Spencer grabs his wrist and says, "Like this."

Brendon starts laughing, and Spencer is still pushing up into Brendon, but he sounds tired when he asks, "What, Urie?"

Brendon pushes Spencer's hair off his forehead and says, "I never thought I'd be boring enough to be having normal, missionary sex with a girl."

Spencer laughs, breathless at a careful thrust from Brendon where their hips meet. He slaps Brendon's shoulder, but throws his head back and moans.

Brendon has never had to be told it's only polite to let your partner come first, but he's close to breaking etiquette when Spencer finally gasps. He thinks he's done something wrong when Spencer's body stills, but he recognizes that stuttered exhale, even if it's disguised in a higher register.

Brendon grabs Spencer's sides, lets himself chase after Spencer's orgasm. Spencer pulls Brendon's head down, fucks his tongue in Brendon's mouth, bites down on Brendon's lip and Brendon comes, pushing inside Spencer as deep as he can. Spencer wraps his legs around Brendon, and Brendon reaches back down to feel where Spencer's cunt surrounds his dick. Spencer shivers.

Spencer moves his hands across Brendon's body like he can't stay still or decide what he wants to do next. Brendon is content to keep kissing Spencer even as he slips out of Spencer and tugs off the condom. He never got the hang of tying the condom, always relying on Spencer to do it, even though it was mostly an excuse to have Spencer touch his dick some more.

Spencer rolls them over. Brendon can feel Spencer's nipples hard against his chest, and Brendon thinks with enough practice, he can get used to this.

*<3*

Spencer isn't wearing a shirt, but Brendon thinks even if he were, Brendon would still be able to tell he's a boy again. After seeing the differences, Brendon can make out all the ways Spencer's face just belongs to a boy, despite how feminine everyone says it is. Brendon doesn't care, either way, now that he knows he can live with both kinds of Spencer.

"So wait, you never saw Spencer's boobs?" Jon says on speakerphone in the middle of Brendon's living room.

Ryan brought pizza but no cheesy sticks, saying they're frivolous. He doesn't appreciate the sanctity of pizza nights.

Ryan grumbles, "No. That's gross. He's my best friend."

Brendon frowns, because that doesn't sound like a good excuse, because, he says, "He's my best friend, too."

Ryan wrinkles his nose and flaps his hand, "That's different."

"They were pretty awesome," Brendon says.

"So great," Jon agrees, and Spencer giggles.

Brendon thinks maybe he should call Jon when he's alone. Brendon will collect any advice that can keep Spencer laughing and blushing forever.


End file.
